


Camp Camp Bad Ending

by Kialish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Forced Drinking, Gen, I am a masochist and a sadist and im sorry, death by poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: Daniel succeeds in poisoning the kids at the camp, forcing David to watch.





	Camp Camp Bad Ending

David struggled against the binds that bit into his wrists, the wooden flagpole unrelenting in giving him any way to get out. Frantic eyes darted around for something, anything sharp to get him out. He had to get to a phone, had to call the police, an ambulance -- the kids had already drank the kool-aid, they needed medical attention before… Before…

A small body being thrown into the dirt brought his frantic attention back to the present.

“Max!” He yelled out, seeing the youth pulling himself into a seated position and rubbing a bruised cheek. Daniel was brushing a hand on his white shirt, too wide grin set on his face.

“Now, now, Max, drink your juice!” Daniel chided ominously, a cup of grape juice in his other hand. Davids heart leapt in his throat. No.. Max hadn’t fallen for his brainwashing but had made a run for it.. Unsuccessfully it had seemed.

“Oh FUCK no, get that literal poison--” The potty mouthed ten year old snarled, but Daniel knelt down and shoved the cup into his face.

“I said, drink up,” Daniel insisted, head tilting to the side as an eye twitched. “You want to ascend, don’t you?”

“Max, don’t drink it! I-I’ll find a way out of this!” David promised, flashing a worried smile. He didn’t know how he would get out of this, unless Gwen came back immediately… Max shot him a look of panic, lips pursed as tainted juice sloshed against his cheek.

“That’s not very nice of you,” Daniel chided, ignoring David completely. He straddled Max, pinning him down before grabbing a handful of curls and yanking at his hair.

Max yelled out in pain, but it was cut short with a sputtering gag as the juice was forced in his mouth. He coughed and gurgled, splashing himself and Daniel in purple. The cultist didn’t seem particularly phased, practically drowning the kid.

“NO!” David shouted, a cold chill of anxiety dripping down his spine. No, no, no, no this was bad, this was so bad. 

The cup, now empty, was thrown to the side, Daniel clamping a firm hand over Maxs mouth. Max clawed at the mans hand, sputtering and choking on the liquid.

“HE CAN’T BREATH!” David yelled in a choked sob. Tears flowed down his face freely now, snot dribbling from his nose. “Stop, Daniel, please.”

The white clad man listened, taking away a hand and wiping a streak of purple down the side of his pants as he stood. Max immediately flipped over on all fours, spitting out what he could of spit and juice. He coughed deep, his inhales sharp and short.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Daniel asked in an all too cheery voice. David made a rare noise of frustration. “Awe, don’t worry Davey, there was more than enough poison in the drink to make his death as short as the rest!”

“Th-the rest?” David choked out, eyes going wide.

“Oh yes, all the children have ascended! Isn’t it wonderful?” 

Davids wide eyes sank to a lack of focus. All of them… 

“Now, if you excuse me, I have to hurry up and plant evidence to frame you!” And with that Daniel was off.

Max was shaking, staring at the ground.

“Max- Max. Come over here, try and untie me. I-I can call an ambulance before… before…” Davids reassurance faltered as the boy looked up. His eyes glistened with tears and distrust. Anger. Not all that unfamiliar when he looked at David, but it was deeper than that.

“Why didn’t you just believe me?!” Max asked, slamming a fist in the dirt. David looked away, shame sitting heavily on his shoulders. “I fucking told you… we told you… he was a fucking CULTIST.”

“I-I’m sorry Max- I promise, I’ll make it up to you… but- but you have to untie me, buddy.” He urged softly, looking over his shoulder in case Daniel came back.

“I… I don’t feel good.” Came Max's reply, an eternity later. The whine was pained and much more needy than Max normally sounded. David bit his lip, watching as Max tried to stand. He swayed, then clutched his stomach, falling to his knees.

“I-It’s okay, buddy, take your time.” David said, knowing that taking time was probably not at all going to help. 

Max heaved, then coughed, strings of drool dangling from his mouth. Then he threw up. Maybe the poison hadn’t been entirely ingested, maybe that would save him. But the vomit was grainy and dark, like coffee grounds. Internal bleeding.

“Max, Max, please, come here, I-I need to get you to the hospital now.” The counsellor said. Max looked up at David, face pale and eyes bloodshot. Blood was blooming in his sclera now, too, ringing his bright pupils. 

“I can’t.” Max replied weakly, red blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. David opened his mouth to reassure him, but all that came out was a strangled sob.

“Max…” He whispered. Max fell to his side, form heaving with strained breaths now. “No, no no no….”

He struggled against the rope, burning marks into his skin from his struggling. He had to get to Max, he had to get to a phone, he had to call Gwen, he had to do something, anything. Tears were making it harder and harder to see. Every time he tried to take a breath and collect himself, struggle a little harder, he was overcome with helplessness. Max was becoming more and more unresponsive as time ticked on, eye whites now flooded with blood. He was staring at David, just watching, pleading.

“I’m sorry.” David whispered, shoulders slumping in defeat. Max’s eyes fell from David, staring into nothingness until they started to glaze over.

“Max... “ David croaked, leaning his head back against the flagpole and choking on stuttering breath. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Alrighty! My job here is done, time to find the next congregation and help them ascend!” Came Daniels cheery voice. He was humming something that sounded similar to a hymn as he went towards David. “The police will be here pretty quickly after I leave, so I suggest you start running! Or you could come with me, if you want.”

David was silent as Daniel cut through the rope. The normally happy-go-lucky counselor sat there for a moment, staring off into endless space. Daniel poked him in the shoulder, and David made a run at Max’s body.

“Okay, guess you’d rather run this solo! Fine with me!” Daniel said with a shrug, turning away and making his own escape.

David didn’t know where he went, and he didn’t care, hunching over Max’s body protectively. He prayed the kid would spring back up, hissing insults about personal space or pushing David away. But the body was still, not even a single breath to be taken. 

“I’m so sorry, Max.” David sobbed. Part of him knew he should run, or call someone, do anything. But he couldn’t make himself move, draped over a camper, one of many, he was supposed to protect. And he hadn’t. He hadn’t listened. “This is all my fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did... way too much research into rat poisons and the effects there of for this blurb... Basically went after the effects of Warfarin, but sped it up really fast for the sake of the fic. I may write more into this but I... have approx 0 idea where to go aside from 'YAY PAIN AND SUFFERNG'


End file.
